The Children's Park
by lieutenant spark
Summary: By day, a paradise. At night, a death trap. In this park is hiding something strange, frightening, unknown and evil. An innocent children's game was enough to unleash the evil that lies there, but it will take much to stop now. was Los Hijos del Parque
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Well, celebrating that at last I got my final grades and my parents leave me to live a day but I decided to start this new story. A few weeks ago was my morning walk in the park near my house and then it occurred to me this new idea, something strange but I hope you like it. In this fic I'm doing two things for the first time I've ever done before. The first is to start running without having at least 5 written chapters, ie, literally reading everything I've written so far with this story.

The second thing is that for the first time I am doing a story where the characters are children, if they always manage to have ages in the program or in his absence, I do adults. On this occasion, both Manny and Frida are children, not babies but if young children to see that I get.

El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is owned by Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.

The Children's Park

Chapter 1: The Forgotten Toys

Ever since Manny was 3 years, his father and Granpapi used it to play the old park that was a few blocks from home. It was not a very large garden and very luxurious, but for a child so imaginative and active as Manny was the perfect place to spend an afternoon of fun for children.

The Suarez family also used to take her three daughters to that place and Frida was the one that always had more of those short trips. Over time, her sisters Anita and Nikita had grown enough to forget about these activities and were focused on helping his father in the fight against crime.

However, Manny and Frida still enjoyed a good session on the swings, slides, games or just to stay lying on the cool grass watching the clouds. They did not know what it was but the park still had some magic that made them feel good. Once in these areas forgot their problems and their spirit of adventure came to light with an impressive intensity.

The park was one of the few safe areas of the City Miracle and the parents of all children could be assured that their children would be safe there. Even had the need for safety measures. In a nutshell, was the perfect place for a child. Or at least until 6:00 pm when the sun began to hide.

Just at that time, all adults were on their small and forced them to return home. Many children were protesting because their fun was interrupted sometimes by the begged leave to stay a little longer. However adults sobbing and ignored their requests and made them return as soon as possible.

One afternoon, when almost all were removed from the park. Manny and Frida decided to do something about the time back and when I saw nobody hid behind some bushes in the hope that their parents and could not find another stay awhile.

His plan was successful and within a few minutes and were worried about searching for Rodolfo and Emiliano nearby and shouting their names. For the kids they were very fun soon realized that both adults were really worried, more than ever before in life.

- Manny! ¡Frida!, Where are they? - Asked Rodolfo altered.

- It's all because of your son, Rivera! He is a bad influence for me Frida! - Emiliano he claimed.

- Forget about that!, You know perfectly well that we have to find them soon! - Rodolfo answered.

True ... ... before they arrive, "said Emiliano in a nervous tone that Frida had never heard before.

The children remained in their hiding place to see both adults find them scary. A slight feeling of guilt and the invasion it was soon realized that this was no longer fun.

-Frida, I think it was enough for today, "said her friend Manny.

-You're right, this will end up with better-answered.

The two left their hiding place and headed to where his parents, who see him at his side and before asking any explanation took the arm and led out of the park, and slightly dark and lit by the streetlights. Once they left the area with trees and grass they stopped to give the boys the rebuke of their lives.

- What the hell were you thinking?! - Emiliano said.

- Do not scare us again like that! - Rodolfo continued.

-Sorry, we thought it was funny sorry Manny.

Well you better not do it again ... it's dangerous, "said Rodolfo.

- Dangerous?, This park is the safest place in the City Miracle said Frida.

-For the first time you are quite right to Rivera, is not safe to be there so late Emiliano said.

But ... --

- No "buts" home girl! - The scolding Emiliano.

The Suárez began making their way home back to Rivera. Manny was feeling a little sorry for causing that nagging Frida but what was most upset that his father's reaction. I had always been a very pleasant to go to that park and at one point seemed to be somewhat dangerous.

-Dad, why are all afraid to stay in the park at night - Manny asked.

- Afraid?, Of course not, why would you? - Rodolfo said.

Not fooling me, there's something that adults are hiding, "said Manny.

Rodolfo then knelt to be face to face with his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

-Listen, there's nothing there. I do not want to talk over the topic, "said Shear.

But Dad ... - Manny said.

- No more talk!, Go home, "said the adult forcing the child to obey him unwillingly.

The next morning, Manny and Frida attended the school as was the custom, and after their daily tournament games after classes returned to their homes. The old park was on the way so they decided to stop by, there was no apparent reason, until they had already forgotten what happened the night before. Just wanted to relax a moment while walking on the green grass and see the trees while the birds sang.

The two continued their way of talking things simple when Frida was stopped and stayed dry watching one of the trees. Manny was stopped and was equally amazed to see what her friend looked.

One of the nearby trees, was filled with toys hanging from its branches. It seemed a kind of Christmas tree with ornaments on it, only that it was not a pine, and were definitely not the Christmas decorations that I had. These were toys, beautiful and shiny toys, giving a more cheerful aspect to the park.

- Who are you? - Asked Frida.

I do not know, but there is nobody around here ... must have forgotten, "said Manny happy.

- Do you think we can play with them? - Asked Frida.

Well ... I do not think that we are breaking no law, "said the child to the time the two raced to the tree and took the toys.

Both were friends and admirers for a while playing with them. Wooden Soldiers, pirinolas, balls, dice, dolls, teddy bears, strollers, Baler and many other items that are always treasured by the children were there, literally at your fingertips and coming from the trees.

The two stayed there the rest of the day enjoying the beauty of their new toys and 6:00 pm when the clock hit Manny knew that they should go home.

Neither wanted to leave there to their "new friends" and they were divided into equal parts and each went home with a generous load of fun.

Manny Frida accompanied to his house and eventually went to his home. Once there her father and received it again Granpapi with phrases like "Where have you been?" And "What are these coming hours." Manny explained that he had only been playing with Frida and had led to his house to accompany it. Giving both adults a sense of tranquility.

But the thing did not stop there, as Rodolfo toys Manny saw him and a strange shadow darkened his face.

- What is it, Manny? - Asked.

Toys, said the child.

-It is ... but from where get it? - Asked again.

-They were abandoned in the park, "said the child.

It was as if he had given a bucket of ice water to Rodolfo, who will speak at a hysterical Manny ordered immediately returned. Manny tried to convince him that he keeps the adult but not heard reasons.

-Okay, I will repay, "said Manny cranky and going to the exit.

- And now where are you going? - Asked Rodolfo -

Al-park, leaving toys

- No! - Rodolfo cried.

- Did not I just say that back - Manny asked confused.

-If you wait until tomorrow ... but for now ... better go to sleep-ordered adults.

Manny went to her room completely stressed out by the attitude of his father. Then Granpapi Rodolfo approached him with a look of annoyance.

- I do not know why so much fuss? Is that you do not like that but you should let Manny steals the toys. Also, if I were not abandoned the issue, "said the man.

-I do not care that I am concerned to steal ... "who" stole the said Rodolfo said that he found in the park -

The look was also overshadowed Granpapi - You mean that these toys are ... they? --

-Si -

- Well, it should be returning soon! - Granpapi said.

-It is late, the sun hid ... you probably already realized. I just hope that does not know who took them or things could get very bad-Rodolfo ended with a huge sense of pa'nico growing in his spine.

Continued ... ... ...

Believe me that if they saw the park at night I talk to them know that this story is horror, is one of the darkest places I have ever seen ... and I live there, jeje. Finally, remember that from now it may take longer to publish, if before I took a week for Chapter are now perhaps two or three, or who knows, but I've never left a story without end and will not be different.

I hope you have enjoyed this small beginning, we see / read, take care of themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, as though he PESEL who already finished the second chapter and finally they bring. Not that much work is costing me this story, I feel that I lack inspiration or desire to write. Perhaps it is because I am as a writer and chamber volume that more as an obligation than as pleasure, but well, I hope that soon I got used to me and easier. Thank you very much everyone for your reviews, hope you like this chapter.

El Tigre is owned by Sandra Equihua and Jorge R. Gutiérrez

The Children's Park

Chapter 2: The Girl

The next day, Manny woke grumpy by the small argument with his father the night before. It was a moment sitting on her bed staring at a corner of the room where lay the toys found in the park.

It felt really annoyed and frustrated by having to go to return them, now more than ever thought Rodolfo exaggeration as someone who was beginning to despair. It had already been used to reprimand when Rodolfo always followed the advice of Granpapi like stealing or swindling, but this time had done nothing wrong, the only sin he had committed was to play with Frida.

Furthermore, if the owner had some toys, it never appeared there in the whole time they were the day before. Nobody had claimed and therefore they were not removed anybody. The anger and impotence as defeating as never were before, they were not toys, was the fact of having to follow orders from adults without even an explanation.

As loathed as a child, sometimes like a good time to grow and be able to do so on a whim, if that was the life he wanted. That would not follow more orders, impose their will at every moment and the world would be theirs. The sweet freedom to make and break for him and would end no one could snatch.

Too bad that that was still missing so much time, while this move would have to bear living under the yoke of his father liked it or not. Now the only option left was to go to return the toys before they are put Rodolfo paranoid again. The boy got up from his bed, dressed, took the toys and went toward the door.

His father and Granpapi were in the room watching television, noting that the child was about to leave the house to ask where she was tried, but to realize what they had in hand preferred to keep quiet. The expression bothers Manny and the way they walked was stressed too obvious that he was preparing to leave those items that had alarmed.

He left the house shake Male and ignored the door to anyone who crossed him. Most adults will certainly try to annoy or impose something. How he hated that, it does not always stand as inferior beings just as a child. They create a lot because they are old-thought to himself, was then found to be face to face with Frida, which was just as annoying as him.

The girl also brought in his hands all the toys that had been the previous day and also showed that Manny had been forced to return.

-I notice that you also had a bad night, he said.

-Ya no kidding, I love Dad, but sometimes do not stand Frida replied.

- At least say why you reacted like that? - Manny asked.

-No, they are things that as adults and no child would understand, "said Frida angry.

-You understand the same thing happened to me, 'replied his friend.

The park was not far away and quickly reached there. To his surprise, despite being the day that time no one was playing there. Normally had hundreds of children and one adult playing or exercising, but not this time.

Manny and Frida were found to where to put the toys back where they belong and forget all that matter. Once there, the place felt a bit different from what they remembered the last time they had been. The plants were uprooted, a tree was bent as if a giant hand had bent it and the land was released. There were several holes in the ground, as if someone had been looking for a treasure in this area and had not bothered to leave everything as it was.

-Sopes, it appears that a tornado went through here last night, "said Frida.

-O as if a giant armadillo was wallowing ... What do you think has happened? - Manny asked.

I do not know, but better leave that and go back, Dad said that if not returned fast would have to wash the teeth of dogs, "said Frida in a bored tone.

The two friends left the toys on the floor and then give them one last look out on the road back to their homes. The road to home was on the other end of the park, so we both decided to reach across it faster. But before reaching the other side, a small and funny laughter drew her attention.

A few meters away from them on the swings, a nice little girl they both Meciar happily while their hair fluttered slightly in the wind. A sweet smile on her face was drawn to them and not even know, that girl had something that immediately made Manny and Frida felt identified with her.

Hello-hello-small with a voice so funny that even Manny gave tenderness.

Hi-health-both at the same time.

- Want to come along - I asked the girl.

-We would love to ... but we can not, "said Manny sadly.

- Why? - Small asked innocently.

If we do not have problems with our parents, "said Frida.

-We will only be asked for a moment.

But is that ... - the two meditated a moment, did not know what to do.

They were about to accept the invitation when they heard the cries of parents calling in the distance. The face of the three children showed disappointment, definitely not now could stay longer there. Shortly after the girl smile again.

Well, either way, maybe for the next-told amicably.

-Sorry, "said Frida.

-Neglected, as are dads. But soon re-prométanme that requested them.

Sure, when you to be here? - Manny asked.

-I am almost always here, so when you want them and can be said to end.

All three were fired and Frida and Manny walked to where his parents were, but before the girl told one last thing.

By the way, thanks for returning our toys. We were very worried about them -

The two children were surprised.

- Are yours - you asked.

Not all, some of them. The others belong to my brothers, they replied.

Well, sorry to take them then. We believed that there were no one -

-Do not worry, the good thing is that they returned. Moreover, as they are now my friends can play with them whenever they want them said.

I do not think our parents do not leave us frustrated Manny replied.

Not have to learn, right? - Naughty girls told them.

I guess not, "said Frida with a smile of complicity.

Again heard a voice calling from afar adults. Well, time to go, said he along with Manny and Frida are away from your new friend. To go where their fathers, again received the customary interrogation. "Why it took?" What are you doing? ", Etc..

- Why were there on the swings, "told them to return sooner rugió-Emiliano.

-Sorry, we did not want to worry about is that we were talking to this girl "said Frida.

- What girl? - Emiliano asked.

- What is on the swings with it, "said Manny turning to where she had been found, however, she was no longer there, God, I think it was -

- What are you talking about millet - Rodolfo asked worried.

-The girl with whom we were speaking, you should see her, was with us on the swings, "said the child.

-We saw there, Manny ... but ... there was no one else with you -

- What? What you mean? --

-... There was no girl there, millet-ended Rodolfo.

Continued ... ... ...

Well if so I will leave. What do they say?, Ghost stories by Steve young children, toys and parks?, Nay!, You know you always have to put something out there macabre, but I guess that is expected by the first chapter and the summary. I hope you have enjoyed, we are / we read, take care of themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, well, finally I bring you the third chapter of this fanfic. First of all I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and in particular to two people: the first is my friend Akemi Shikima the great fanfic with their artwork that made me as a prize of the contest he did, although I have already said, I really loved and appreciated parks and take the time to perform them.

The second person I want to give a special thanks is to spark lieutenant, whom I made friends in the section of Disney and that despite living in the United States and speak English has taken the time to read some of my Fanfics in Spanish and that it all off, is currently running a translation of this story and is published in the English section. Really thank you for all your support and everything he is doing for me.

That said, I conclude by saying what I always say dbo: El Tigre belongs to George and Sandra.

The Children's Park

Chapter 3: Toc Toc

The night came faster than it normally did, and soon it was again time to go to bed. Both Manny and Frida had received a scolding like the day before and it was quite disgusted. However, Frida was the one that suffered this time. The disadvantage of having a police chief father feared and respected by many was that really gets upset when could become a real monster.

Never in his life he had been glued to their daughters, first because he did not dare to hurt their own family members and second, because I needed it. Since I could remember Frida, Emiliano had a reputation for playing with people's minds causing pain without the need for some form of physical violence. When both angry that day, receiving the reprimand was worse than any blow.

The adult had just nagging Frida so that now he felt a little heavy guilt for having disobeyed his father, not to mention the fear that caused him to see them. She felt that if this was felt necessary is a high degree of anger at the head Suárez. That night the girl had been sent to his room without dinner and without any practice for the next concert of the Atomic Sombreros definitely a cruel punishment for her.

She was lying down looking at the ceiling while trying to understand what was happening. First the strange reaction of all adults, then that child had been found. How was it possible that anyone apart from her and had seen the Manny? All this was too confusing, something he also said that things went very well.

Now that I think even he had asked his name, at the time did not seem important. Something was glad that what I said about the girl who could make the toys as often as wanted, which meant that no matter what your parents say, in the end they had gained.

-She 's right, not even have to know She thought with a smile of satisfaction.

It was a little late and his family had already gone to bed for some time, I could hear snoring from the strong Emiliano, some cars passing in front of his house, the garden of the crickets and the wind passing between the branches of trees. That small symphony is served every night to sleep (snoring less), so Frida was ready to relax and try to relax until the next day.

Among the many sounds able to perceive the sound of someone knocking on the door, he gave no importance, then his father or his mother would go to see who it was. He closed his eyes and tried to think of things she liked, hopefully with a little dream of this. Saw himself swimming in a giant pool filled churros, playing in a huge auditorium with millions of fans screaming his name, laughing together while Manny had destroyed the school and teachers to serve as slaves to the students, things like that.

A small chuckle out of his mouth to see what's hot, it was only a fantasy but it was too good to be ignored. Again heard the call at the door, turned him aside. He focused on what you like to do the next day, go with Manny of course, but was determined to think about a new prank to do with it. Maybe fill the order of the Deputy Director Chakal flan or pulling with the House of Farewell, "again.

Toc toc, listen again to these slight knock on the door. Was already stressing with that sound. What his parents did not think we go see?, Emiliano had no light and the dream might not have been noticed that some impertinente was out the door in those hours trying to get him open. De-insurance will soon get bored and thought Frida while the head was covered with sheets.

The beating continued, this time a little stronger. The minutes passed and I was playing outside the door that did not seem to want to leave.

-Dad, someone knocks on the door, "said Frida aloud in the hope that Emiliano heard, but did not work. At that time the dogs began barking, Frida was a little shock. Knew these animals and the bark had now was the same as when chasing criminals for their master.

- Dad! - Again call Frida.

Once he realized that the barking, beating on the door and snoring his voice would not be heard, decided to get out of bed and go to the room with their parents. Marriage and Frida Suarez slept quietly, with an annoyed look, where his father came up and started to move up.

-Dad, someone is out there he said, but the adult does not wake up, still asleep as soon as she entered. The dogs bark, and finally even the concern of the stomach appeared in Frida. We may not hear it but Emiliano always reacted with the barking of your pets. Suddenly, the barking ceased to be replaced by lighter dogs wailing. The dogs no longer sounded angry ... but terrified.

She went to the stairs from where you could see the inside of the door. Was very tempted to return to his room and try to ignore that sound, but the beatings were becoming stronger and a strange fear grew more and more into it. He tried to call her sisters for help, but they had the same fate as his father.

Finally work up the courage and fell to the ground floor where he saw the two dogs nestling beneath the kitchen table facing the entrance. Both fear and trembling of his characteristic ferocity had vanished now seemed two small, innocent puppies looking for their mother.

She looked at the moment and then approached the door, from where he could hear the blows even stronger. Into a shadow under the door confirmed that it was someone on the other side. He stayed a few seconds so and finally decided to end it all.

- Who is it? - Asked

He waited, but there was no response. The beatings stopped a few moments but then resumed with greater intensity. The girl asked again but again the answer was never, ever just blows stronger.

-We are already asleep, please come back tomorrow-called Frida. At that felt something pulling on his pajamas, he turned and saw one of the dogs trying to move away from the door with the muzzle. The expression of the animal was disturbing, even Frida caused him to shiver.

- What? - Asked while stroking the dog, which had never dared to do before.

The beatings became more intense, more than knock it seemed they wanted to throw it away by force.

- Who is? Please stop it already! - Frida begged almost on the verge of tears but nothing happened. With a superhuman effort and despite the wailing of the dog that the subject came to the peephole to see the door to the outside and finally he could see who was who was outside.

A little boy stood up in front of the entrance, banging the door with fury and without saying anything. Behind him was not anything, just darkness. In that instant, the other dog came out of hiding and running up the stairs, no doubt to call his master.

-This is the last time you were wondering, what do you want? - Frida asked trying to sound as aggressive and annoying as possible, but the child did not speak and did not took it for nothing.

She felt her heart beat quickly, the dog was still pulling away from the door and cried. The girl began to shiver and cold sweat of fear, then it happened. The boy was touching the door, was standing a few moments and finally directed its gaze to the glass, as if he knew that someone watching it from there.

The little one screamed Suárez drowned when he perceived that the child's eyes shone with a spooky white, not pupils. He tried to run but was frozen by the horror. The dog gave a strong pull making it back a few steps and finally fell backwards onto the floor. And without thinking about anything else, and regardless of anything else, Frida Suarez fell into a nervous breakdown and began to scream and kicked desperate.

Felt like someone was holding and lifting the ground, two hands were not even aware of because I had closed my eyes to not see more of that child.

- No, Stop it! Let me go! Help! - Frida shouted. Then he heard the voice of relaxing now talking Emiliano worried.

- Mija! What?, Quiet - told the adult.

She opened her eyes and saw his father holding a reassuring look, his mother and his sisters behind him watching the scene and both confused dogs beside them, even scared.

- What about Frida, "How did you get here? --

She pointed out the door and opened it for her mother to see, however, there was absolutely nobody out. The girl explained what had just happened, his voice is intersected by Emiliano crying and gave him a hug that encouraged a bit.

"Do not worry, mija, it was all a nightmare," said his father.

- Can I sleep with you today - asked Frida.

His parents nodded, and then all retired to sleep, the dogs followed them also willing to sleep in the room that night by Emiliano. Just before you reach the first floor, they noticed a shadow of a haunt us from the windows.

The two gave a groan and came running to the room to hide under the bed of their masters.

Continued ... ... ...

Well, as you will find here and began the macabre, but I'm still bad enough to fear. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, thank you very much again to all who read this strange thing I'm writing. I must inform you once I do not have Internet access throughout the next week and may not publish or post a reply, or leave reviews, so you will not get if I wave suddenly disappears. I promise that after July 11 (which is when I recover Internet) I will be up to date with the stories and where I have sent messages to the answer then. We see / read, take care of themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, finally came back and I bring you the fourth chapter of history. Thank you very much everyone for your reviews, I hope they are enjoying the story.

El Tigre is owned by Sandra Equihua and Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

The Children's Park

Chapter 4: The Legend of the Children's Park

-I tell you it is true Manny, someone was outside my house Frida insisted as he explained to his friend what had happened the previous night.

- Are you sure that was not a nightmare - he asked the boy.

-Impossible, the dogs saw him this morning and they were scared, still followed the girl.

That's weird. Perhaps it was a thief who wanted to get home-reasoned Manny.

Of course, a child with eyes of a thief trying to steal and killed the police chief's house, "said Frida Suárez sarcastic tone.

True, he admitted that nonsense-Manny.

Seriously, I do not know what is happening, "said Frida-I'm afraid that tonight back to the house -

Tu-quiet, it's likely to do so, "said Manny trying to resuscitate.

- But what if I will return - asked scared.

- Want to go to sleep at your house today, "I say, would have to El Tigre to protect you if they appear again," said Manny.

-Thanks, but I do not want to expose you. Besides, my parents did not even realize where this thing came, you might not do it, "said Frida discouraged.

Well, as you feel better, "said Manny.

At that moment, a huge explosion accompanied by the sound of an alarm drew the attention of boys. The two turned to see what was happening and found a small cloud of smoke coming from the jewelry "Miguel." Among the rubble of a shattered wall then came the worst enemy of the City Miracle Sartana of the Dead. Behind her walked a couple of skeletons bandits loading large bags with diamonds inside them.

Manny reacted quickly and turning his buckle was transformed into El Tigre. The boy jumped off the skulls and showing his claws indicated threatening them back.

Not so fast, Sartana will be better that you return what he stole, Manny.

-Wow. Oops, but it is none other than El Tigre. Do not meddle in my way, child, or if you do not suffer the consequences, "said the villain.

You are to suffer if you do not give up, "said Manny.

Sartana released an evil laugh and quick as lightning took his guitar and attacked Manny mystique. The boy managed to dodge the attack shortly after pounce on it. The battle was hard but in a few minutes and Manny had managed to arrest the bandits skeletons and their cruel leader.

Before realizing it, Sartana was already on the ground at the mercy of El Tigre, I just had to stick his claws into his guitar to defeat once again. Manny felt that the fight was very easy and therefore began reveling in his impending victory.

- You see Frida?, No one can beat Tiger, "said the boy.

-I know, Manny, but they do not know if I should get into the issue of child yesterday, "said Frida.

Sartana heard the latter failing to understand and relate to his enemies asked - Child? What you mean? --

Ah, nothing that you value. Frida felt seeing a child ghost in her house last night. Now returning to our case, get ready for ... - began to say Manny ready to give the final blow, but Sartana not let him.

- Child ghost?, Is it true ... Frida Suarez - asked Sartana impressed.

She nodded slowly, tried to enter my house and my dogs and I just could see it -

Sartana changed the look of outright then showing an expression of nervousness. His voice now sounded menacing and his hands began to tremble slightly.

-Tell me one thing ... would not have met some old toys in the park - he asked.

Manny was asked before the shock. In fact, if we did -

- What took them? --

Sure, we play with them awhile, "said the boy - Why the question? --

Then Sartana liberated him and got up quickly, but not with intent to attack. Manny was just watching him while Frida was placed beside him.

- You know Tiger, "I've always hated your family and longing to destroy you ... but not like this," said Sartana concerned about the child's life is in danger-both

- What?, Endangered - Frida asked.

- What are you talking about? And what has to do with toys - Manny continued.

Many said Sartana-Taking these objects have been invoked by the children's park

- Is that ...?

-The children's park continued Sartana-A group of evil spirits who live there. They are the owners of the toys and occasionally make it to catch unsuspecting children -

That is a lie, yesterday I met a girl who said the toys were for her and her brothers, "said Manny.

Sartana-meditated already started a few minutes, he said at last-The girl that had to be spoken Nayeli, the younger sister -

-We do not give his name replied Frida.

Never do, but that is not important. All that is now interested in fleeing the city Milagro soon ... if they know what they should Sartana said.

- Why? - Manny asked.

Those spectra are called the sons of the park because some days were not borne children to their parents. Were frustrated by always having to follow orders and formed a small club of pure children, among them were called "brothers." The park was hiding, playing there and did what they wanted until adults began to forbid such meetings explained the skull.

- And what did --

-They say they fled the house and never returned. Wanted a life without responsibilities, but being without a guide is not learn the difference between good and evil and eventually grew to become dangerous criminals. Years later caught and jailed for the rest of their lives. The legend says her spirits returned as children and settled in the park, decided to take revenge on the adults that their children value most ... Sartana said.

At that time Frida was very upset, stories of ghosts had never impressed but the story of Sartana coincided with things that had recently experienced and that was disturbing.

-Don 't believe insurance is a trick that Rivera us out of town, "said Manny.

-Think about what you want, I already met with caution. Just keep in mind that your friend has already had two meetings with them ... so I will come for her first-Sartana said.

Manny did not resist more and gave a strong blow to the guitar Sartana, breaking into a thousand pieces and making the villain is gone. Seeing her friend noticed that he was extremely frightened, so they approached him to reassure her.

-Don 't listen, Frida, everything is a lie, "said Manny.

I do not know, Manny. What if it is true, "What if the children come to the park for me - said Frida.

That will never happen, do not worry, "said Manny In addition, I always go to be there to take care -

-Thanks, I hope he is right, "said Manny Frida.

Of course I said that without knowing that Manny really was that he was wrong.

Continued ... ... ...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, now if, the fifth chapter of this fanfic. Again thank you for all your reviews and hope that this chapter like it. You know that Tiger belongs to George and Sandra. See / read, take care.

The Children's Park

Chapter 5: Come to Play

Despite the words of Manny, Frida could not help feeling scared by the story of Sartana about children's park. As he understood, had just upset a bunch of malevolent ghosts, which were trying to go for it. Supernatural things had never afraid, in fact liked everything about skeletons and stuff, but not this time.

The image of a child who had visited the night before kept appearing in his mind. He constantly thought he saw something moving to his side and the horrible feeling of being observed not leave her alone. Dogs not subsided, which was already desperate to Emiliano. The girl tried to explain to parents what was happening but every time I started the conversation they managed to evade the issue.

Manny went with most of the day, taking it to places like video games and churros shop, everything to try to restore calm. Frida enjoyed a lot in these places and their fear disappeared at times, but returned a few minutes later. Manny began to feel frustrated that I could not see anything. Frida realized this and tried to pretend that nothing bothered him, but still it was very obvious what they really felt.

Frida, you have to stop thinking about that, "said Manny.

"I try, but I can not. Still do not worry, I'm sure it'll go away soon, "said Frida with a smile.

- You sure? - Manny asked.

"Sure, I just need a few days," continued her friend.

Manny was not convinced of what he said the girl, but glad to see that Frida was to take things in stride. That night Manny took him home and repeated the question that if he wanted to stay with her. Frida turned to answer that it was not necessary and then leaving, the boy returned home.

He walked slowly trying to see something in the vicinity, a possibility that no one had taken into account was that all this was a prank by someone, perhaps Zoe. Manny took a couple of laps around the block and once they became convinced that no one else was there, took the path that led him to his home. With only a few seconds it had hoped would have seen a few shadows gliding through the shadows toward the Suarez house.

Within it, Frida was brushing her teeth ready for bed. It was wearing her nightgown and the lights went out. The whole family was already in their beds again, this time the dogs were asleep. This situation gave Frida a sense of tranquility, if animals had not detected then there was nothing to worry about.

The girl left the bathroom and went to her room, once there leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes preparing to sleep peacefully. That night it seemed that everything was in his favor, there was no noise, the atmosphere was perfect, nothing's going to bother on this occasion. A few minutes were missing for Frida fell into a deep sleep.

His mind was soon filled with a fabulous dream that she was in a huge auditorium surrounded by millions of fans who stood on the shoulders of cheering. In the upper bore his name written in huge, bright neon letters that changed color to the sound of applause.

He soon took her to his dressing room, which was filled churros, horchata water and electric guitars so luxurious that it Sartana feel envious of them. Frida ran into her dressing room feeling completely happy. He dropped into a large throne fit for a queen who appeared there happened to her, took the largest and sugary churro and was about to devour him when the lights went out suddenly.

His great throne had become a small chair, old and rotten, the churro in his hand was gone like the screams calling for her. Frida stood astonished and without having a clue what was happening there. He left his dressing room looking for their fans but all they found was a dark, empty corridor. He walked nervously lake until he arrived at the scene.

All the audience was gone, the neon lights were gone and a sudden chill filled the atmosphere. She stared into the dark distance trying to spot someone, one fan was all I needed to feel better. Unfortunately for him, actually found someone sitting in the seats. In fact they were five ... five children.

I could not see their faces because of the lack of light, yet I knew that were watching. Frida felt afraid again, slowly backed away while children stared at him without even moving. They were far from it, but still seemed so threatening and did not know why. After giving a couple of steps back felt as if the floor finish and a horrible feeling came back down to it.

Frida then awoke startled and sweating, it was all a nightmare. She breathed excitedly recovering from the shock, slowly calmed down and went to sleep again sure that her mind was playing tricks. He leaned back again, but before closing his eyes he saw something that surprised a lot. In front of his bed in a corner of the room a few feet away, hidden by shadows, a small human figure remained sitting on the floor watching her.

"It's just my imagination," said Frida herself, closing her eyes tight. When opened discovered that the figure was still in place and in the same position. He covered with blankets to see nothing more, but uncover soon to look again ... the figure was still there. That was a couple of minutes trying to stop thinking about those things, but fear kept growing and had to do something about it. He got up, took one of his slippers and hurled it to the person who looked at her, who was struck but did not move at all.

Steeling himself, Frida ran to the entrance of the room and turned on the light, ready to face her companion. Once the room was illuminated a little laugh out of the mouth of Frida. There was a person, just a pile of dirty clothes that had been relegated only there and in the darkness seemed to be something else. Now the girl was funny and literally laughing at her own naivete. He went to the site where the clothing was to get his slippers, he returned to turn off the light and went to bed with a grin.

Back in the dark, lay down and pulled the blanket remained lying on her side facing the door. He kept his eyes open a moment trying to see if there was nothing that could pass through a foreign object. He had apparently discovered a new game, looking amused as the branches of the trees would appear to be hands cadaverous or as curtains would easily by ghosts.

Happy and relaxed she turned to stare across the room, perhaps there would be more fun shadows. Unfortunately what we saw was not at all pleasant and much less fun. Laying beside her and the white, empty eyes staring, was the same boy who had come to his door last night. Frida quickly rose and was about to scream in terror when a small hand covered her mouth.

- Why do you cry, Frida?, "So get to your new friends? - Gave a voice strangely familiar.

Frida turned his eyes and saw nothing more and nothing less than Nayeli, the girl had been found in the park the other day with Manny. He began to struggle with all their might but Nayeli was stronger than her, she saw terror as the eyes of the other girl also turned completely white, like a mischievous smile spread over his face while the boy in bed incorporated and others came to her three boys, all with the look of death that frightened her so much.

"Come on Frida ... come play with us," said Nayeli while lightning fell nearby, his light shone all for a split second and when darkness refilled all, Frida and the other children had disappeared without trace.

Emiliano and his wife awoke startled and fearful time for a reason they could not explain. Without even talking rose as fast as he could from his bed and ran to the room with her youngest daughter, only to find that was not there. The two adults looked around the house and even the streets, but Frida did not find even a trace.

Desperate call to the home of Rivera, who upon learning that Frida were not united in their search. Granpapi sought her through the sky with the help of his robotic suit. Rudolph went to the ends of the city with the speed of their boots. Emiliano mobilized much of the police force to find her, but found nothing.

Manny is very sad and felt responsible for what was happening, blamed himself for not being there to protect. Not knowing where to look, he went to his room to see if I could find some clue, and will he found, although it was not pleasant. In several parts of the room were small handprints and feet, probably children.

The boy had no choice but to accept his mistake with great sadness and concern. Regardless of any logical explanation I could find the truth was quite another, the children's park there and had already claimed its first victim.

Continued ... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, I'm bringing the sixth chapter, I hope you like it and thanks for your reviews.

Tiger belongs to Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The Children's Park

Chapter 6: Facing the Enemy

Guilt was going mad at Manny, he felt even worse than the time he had shouted at Davi saying he would never be a hero. Had it not been for his foolishness none of this would be happening. If only he had heeded the advice of Frida Sartana not be missing. Now I was completely sure that the Children's Park really existed and that his revenge was already being done.

The Suarez family also was going very badly, losing Frida had caused immense pain and Emiliano now going through a great depression and frustration at being unable to find even with his police team which was so proud. What event was to be feared and respected by all the criminals of the city and lead a major legal organization if it could not return to your child?

Ms. Suarez not stop mourn and Nikita and Anita took to the streets constantly hoping to find it, always returning exhausted and defeated. The heroes had already been alerted and had joined the hunt, though they never knew Manny would find they were not even looking in the right place. The adults were too busy to understand nervous and did not like the idea but was completely alone in that. He had become the only hope for Frida to get out of that.

All that afternoon was spent in his room pondering how he could rescue his friend. Not like the times when I was Sartana, or Lord Sinister, or the Titan Titanium those who were captive. This time he was confronting evil spirits whose weakness was unknown to all. I was afraid, afraid of losing Frida and he can soon become the next victim. Chances are they would soon be looking for him and so he preferred to go and attack them before they attacked him.

I was not sure he was doing, was not sure of anything, had not the faintest idea how I would do, but he was unwilling to sit watching those horrid ghosts their own way. No way, would have to go to the park armed only with the resources at hand and hope everything goes well. Was the best thing he could think at that time.

The boy grabbed his belt buckle and was preparing to leave home due to park when Rodolfo stopped him.

- Where are you going Manny? - He asked.

"To walk," said Manny.

- Really? - Rodolfo asked suspecting the intentions of his son.

"Yes," said Manny shear.

"Look, I'm no fool, Manny. I know that you are looking for Frida, "said Rodolfo.

"Well, yes, it's just what I do. What is the problem?, Half the city is doing, "said Manny.

"Yes, but that half the city is not going to look at where I imagine you think go," said Rodolfo.

I do not know what you're talking, Dad

"Do not deny it, you'll go to the park," said Rodolfo.

"Yes, I'm coming, no one is reviewing this place," Manny decided.

"Mijo, were you're worried about Frida ... but it is very dangerous to go to the park right now," said Rudolph.

I do not care, I must go, "continued Manny.

"Do not allow it, Manny, you'll stay here where I can watch you," said Rudolph.

"Dad, it's my fault that have led to Frida, I go to save her alleged Manny.

"I said no, and it's my last word ended Rodolfo.

"But ... --

"But nothing, not going anywhere young man,

Manny stayed a few moments standing in front of his father, he felt so helpless and angry that it did not even know how to react. Without another word she ran to her room and locked it. I was sad, worried, angry, a whirlwind of emotions had formed inside. His father was not going to let go but it was his duty to do so would have to see how to get away from home.

It was not so difficult, thanks to his powers could sneak through the window and down to save the countless stories of the house of Macho then start running towards the old park. It was dark again and the streets were lit only by lanterns and the stars they could see. On the way he met a few Emiliano guards, whom did not have much problem in bypass. Apparently all those years of mischief and overlooked something had served.

Once arrived at the park who had obtained temporary value vanished as quickly as it arrived. The place looked really grim at night and even more so knowing what was inside him. Manny hesitated a bit before daring to enter the realm of children's park.

He could hear the crickets and night birds as if they were inside their ears. Besides the occasional bat flying passing near him. Indeed roof was even more than when I had to go to the cemetery from prison to fight Sartana of the Dead.

The few minutes it took to reach the center of the park, where there was a fountain, made him longer than he would have liked and a horrible feeling of being watched by thousands of eyes reached. The boy was placed under the source and almost closing his eyes screamed.

- I came by Frida Suarez !...¡ So if you know what they should be returned to me as soon as possible! --

He waited a few moments but no answer, really did not know what to expect, not even sure of doing things right. As I wanted to be accompanied by someone, at least not feel so vulnerable.

- What am I doing?, I'm shouting into the air and said it was feeling pretty stupid.

Then sat staring at the fountain park extension in front of him. He did not know what else would happen, he decided to stay there a few moments meditating. At that time a small gust of wind came by gently moving the vegetation around it was nice to feel the caress of the wind in such moments. But it was only the calm before the storm.

The sound of the old swing moving Manny began to ring and immediately turned around to see what it was, in effect, the same swing where they had met before Nayeli was moving but no one was on him.

"Surely, he thought the wind was Manny.

"No, it was not," said a voice almost in his ear. Manny was startled and looked for the person who had spoken, but there was nobody near him. Then it all started, move the swing harder while a lot of children's laughter filled the air. It was like being in the middle of a schoolyard at recess, only that there were no schools or students.

Manny knew what happened, they did. The fear returned as fast as before and the boy closed his eyes while he covered his ears to listen more, but it was useless. When you open your eyes again, he could see 5 figures standing in front of him, were at some distance by what could only distinguish their outlines. But knew the identity of these little beings.

-De ... de ... Give me Fr ... Frida "said Manny scared.

Children continued animatedly and laughing before he realized that Manny had gone from his site. A sudden silence filled the whole place, although that did not give the boy any peace, he knew he was only prepared to attack.

And so, just when he tried to look the other side felt like several small hands pushed him making him fall to the source, which seemed deeper than usual. From below the water could see the staggering figures of five children with a deadly funny looking red glow in her eyes.

It was horrible to be in that situation, Manny tried to leave the water but could not, it was as if someone were pulling towards the bottom. He began to think he had a holy stupidity have left home and his life was about to end there.

Then she remembered something, not everything was lost. With some effort he managed to turn his belt buckle and becoming finally achieved the Tiger out of the source. I was wet and very cold, every little breeze was as painful as the blows. He took off his jacket to try to dry a little and what he saw puzzled him.

In the back of his jacket, recorded as having been red hot, they could detect a small handprints undoubtedly children. Manny looked up only to realize that everything was back to normal. Something that made him very strange was the fact that the power had just been released which was without water and dry completely.

I do not know what to think, everything was so confusing and frightening. But a small ray of hope came suddenly, a few bright objects had just appeared at the bottom of the source. Manny approached them and took them by acknowledging that perfection was the googles of Frida. He watched a few seconds and finally put them in the neck now has a safe and challenging gaze.

"With these we have, eh? Want to play? ... we play. I'm not afraid, "the boy just before returning home and preparing a new strategy.

Continued ... ... ...


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I'm bringing the seventh chapter, I hope you enjoy els. Thank you very much for your reviews, really motivate me to keep.

El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is owned by Sandra Equihua and Jorge R. Gutierrez

The Children's Park

Chapter 7: Hunter Hunted

The despair was great, the children's park were literally laughed at Manny in his face and now the boy was determined to face them rather than to recover Frida. But he was also convinced that he alone would be no match for these villains, I needed support.

Frida usually accompanied him on all his adventures but this time could not. This time she was the reason for the mission that was presented in front, it was she who had to rescue this time. Well, it was the first time, but at least sometimes know what to do, where to go, whom to turn.

The solitude was immense, the disadvantage of not having more friends at such moments was that nobody would throw his hand. The only lively enough to help was Davi, but did not want to include more children in that case, were too vulnerable to these enemies. As much as it pained her to admit it needed an adult, unfortunately the great were the most frightened about the park.

His frustration grew with each passing moment and was a few days later when he could not more. In a conversation with her father and Granpapi his mind was bursting to hear them say something they never thought possible to even imagine.

"Manny, I know it is hard for you, but you must put the past behind," said Rudolph.

I do not understand, Dad, "said Manny confused.

"Sometimes the things we want or lose ... well, it is impossible to recover," continued Granpapi.

- What do you mean? - Said Manny does not like the direction the conversation was taking.

"Mijo ... we tried, trust us. But I think it's time to forget, "said Rodolfo Frida without daring to look his son in the face.

The seconds that followed were an uncomfortable silence, Manny just trying to absorb what had just heard.

- ... What? - Asked stunned.

Rudolf as Granpapi Both were silent at the floor.

- Are you telling me to leave Frida? - Manny asked again.

"I know it's hard, millet, but ... --

- No, he do not!, None of you knows! - Manny started screaming.

"Manny," said Granpapi quiet.

- How can I be calm when I realize I do not even think to try to save her? - Manny claimed.

"Not that we want, but it is too dangerous even for adults," he said Rodolfo.

- Even Sartana of the Dead tried to warn us help!, I can not believe so easily surrender! --

"You do not understand ... --

- What I do not understand, What really are the Rivera so cowardly to face the enemy? - Said Manny - I'm sure that between us little to slow, but you are not even willing to try anything --

- We have tried, we can not against them!, In fact almost killed it! - Rodolfo exploded.

- What? - Manny asked shocked by that last.

Rodolfo slumped in his chair, covering her eyes with her hand. Granpapi then decided to talk.

"Manny, we all know the legend of the Children's Park, has been here since I was little ... and I almost became one of his victims," said Granpapi.

- You?, How is it possible? - Manny said.

"It was a long time, like you I loved playing in the old park most of the day. I remember that many of the best things of my childhood were spent there, at least until they arrived. With the passage of time several children were disappearing without explanation. The searched everywhere but had unsuccessfully Granpapi "One night I even went home and tried to kidnap me, luckily my father," The Jaguar of justice "could rescue time -

- Really? - Manny could not believe his ears.

"Yes, years later they returned and tried to be Rudolph and Mary, when they were children of course. I almost could defend, but in that moment when we realized that nothing could remove them permanently -

- What about the other children, "What happened to them? - Continued Manny.

"He never returned, no one can recover once they have led. All we can do is ensure that you do not get near our loved ... as to you -

"That's why we do not want you to go find Frida, because if they catch you and we can never free yourself at last," said Rudolph.

"But ... what about Frida? --

- Frida Manny is gone!, You must understand! - Rodolfo ended.

Manny was feeling terrible at this news, did not know what to say. Unable to resist more ran toward his room. Rodolfo and Granpapi thinking about stopping but they understood what that meant for Manny, nothing they said would feel better at that time. Best to leave it alone until you pass.

Manny went into his room and collapsed on his bed beginning to mourn inconsolably. I did not want to give up, could not abandon the idea of saving Frida. Rodolfo and Granpapi only sat in the courtroom also feeling pretty bad about what happened.

"I hate this," said Rodolfo.

"Me too, but we can not do anything about it," said Granpapi.

- Do you think this will heavily affect Manny? --

"I know, only time will tell. For the moment it is better to care more than ever to keep it from doing something stupid.

At that time both adults heard the sound of the front door open and then slam shut, apparently someone had left the house and it was obvious who it was.

- What was that? - Rodolfo asked.

"The door, I think ... Oh no, Manny had to leave to go find Frida! - Jumped Granpapi.

- We must stop it before it's too late! - Rodolfo said.

The two quickly got up and ran to the entrance, once there they left the hall, descended the stairs to the ground and then into the street where they began to shout the name of Manny begging him to return.

- Manny!, Gosh, what am I to do with that boy?! - Rodolfo said.

At that moment he realized that Granpapi had remained standing and is now displayed in a pensive mood. It was as if trying to remember something.

- What are you doing, Daddy?, We must look at Manny, "said Rodolfo.

"I was thinking ... the entrance to the room of Manny is at the side of the room," said Granpapi.

"Yeah, so what? --

"We were looking in that direction and we did not realize that he left his room -

- What does that mean?

"One of two, or Manny as an expert in slip to us or never left his room -

"But we heard the door ...

"Yes, but nobody left the house ... which can only mean that ... - Granpapi and could not finish the sentence by terror.

- ... That someone came, "he concluded Rodolfo.

The two adults then realized what was happening and said nothing but returned as fast as he could to the house. Meanwhile, Manny was in his bed in the same position as before. He had fallen asleep from crying and not even noticed five small figures who accompanied him then.

"Hello, Manny could hear someone whispering in my ear and woke only able to distinguish five pairs of red eyes staring with evil and a lot of hands holding tight to prevent escape. Everything happened so fast that neither had time to scream.

Shortly after Rudolph and Granpapi arrived exhausted from the climb, but with enough energy to go at once to the boy's room and check what you already suspected. The bed was empty, the room was empty, Manny was gone and instead there were only traces of small hands of children recorded on the mattress as if they were red hot.

Rodolfo fell to his knees could not believe what had happened. He had failed his son. The Children's Park had won again.

- Mannyyyyyyyyy! --

Continue


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, well, I'm bringing Chapter 8. Thank you very much for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See / read, you know that Tiger is not mine.

The Children's Park

Chapter 8: Reencuentro

I could not see beyond his nose, the darkness was so intense that the most powerful beam of light would soon be absorbed by it. She felt so alone and very scared. His father's words echoed in her head like bees annoying. "If you get caught you will never go back." It was too late for anything, had fallen to those monsters and nothing would change, just you wait and see what was dismal fate awaited him in the world of darkness.

- Where am I? - You asked yourself - How did I get here?, Do I still alive? --

It was horrible to be lost in a world so dark where it had its way, knew how time passed and even if he was still in the realm of the living. Everything had been so fast, at one point was subjected to malevolent force by five children and within seconds had appeared in the dark.

He could not say whether standing or lying down, asleep or awake, on land or floating in infinity. I could not hear any noise, not even know if his eyes were open or closed. His heart was burning with horror at the thought that this was the end of the road and either followed was an eternity in that horrible place.

Suddenly, as a consolation to his prayers, a little light went on before him. It was not so bright but at least it was a small sign of hope. The light, so weak at first, began to grow rapidly to illuminate all around. Manny could not believe what I saw, before I could have sworn that he would be in a place where dirt abound and death. But he was in a somewhat more cheerful place.

Before his eyes stood what looked like a giant amusement park so immense and impressive that the guy was literally drooling with amazement. I could see a huge Ferris wheel, bumper cars, water slides and a majestic and colorful rollercoaster encircling the entire park. After all, his future did not paint anything wrong.

A soothing sense of relief crept into his chest and security feature in it began to return. Then, to finish with a flourish his situation, he heard a voice quite known where he was addressing.

- Manny! - Scream heard the unmistakable voice of Frida Suarez.

The young Rivera turned hopeful eyes and realized with great joy that it was actually her best friend running toward him. She looked very happy but her features denote something strange, as if he had not slept in a while.

Frida caught him and gave him a big hug, which was answered immediately by Manny.

- Manny!, You never thought to see again! - Frida cried.

"Do not worry Frida. It's all right, "replied his friend.

"No, not true. Nothing is good while we're here, "replied the girl.

- What do you mean?, This place is fabulous, "said Manny.

"Everything is an illusion, a lie, we have to go before they arrive," said Frida pleading.

- They?, "Who do you mean? --

-A children's park, and should not be far off. Please Manny, let's go -

- But ... where? - Asked the boy.

- Wherever!, While away from this filthy place, "pleaded Frida.

Then the two friends heard clearly several children's laughter, evil laughter was not terrifying, were only joy. In a second and were surrounded by hundreds of children of different ages looking at them smiling and laughing as if they had seen in them something extremely funny.

Manny was surprised to see them but could not understand why Frida looked so scared about it. Suddenly, the crowd goes out of five boys who appeared well known Manny. It was they, the children's park, those who had driven to the site. The strange thing was that this time it looked awesome, use children just seem ordinary.

"Hi Manny, welcome to our world," said Nayeli, the girl who had met days before.

"We regret having been so rude when we brought you a bad habit that we can not even take off," said another of them.

"But you can be sure that here you compensate for that bad time," said a third.

- Where are we? - Manny asked.

"I told you Nayeli This is our world," said the fourth boy "Here adults can not enter and children are free to do what we like -

"Believe us, you soon feel at home. Here you do and have whatever you want, what you've always dreamed of, "said the fifth child.

- Do not believe, Manny!, It's all a farce! - Frida said.

The five sons of the park a bit bothered to see the intrusion of Frida and addressed a angry look that made the girl startled step back. Then his expression changed again to one of joy.

"Come on, Manny, what would win us to lie? All we want is to help children to throw off the yoke of adults Nayeli said.

Manny stood thoughtfully a moment, there was something in all that he did not like.

"I do not know," he said.

"You said yourself, this place is fabulous," said another child.

"Just go around you and realize how happy they are all-Nayeli spoke again.

"Not true, he turned to dare to speak Frida.

"Ignore her," said the second child - Who do you believe more?, What what your eyes tell a poor girl or upset? --

Manny turned to see Frida, who was looking glassy-eyed with tears. Inside I felt that to reach this place was the best thing that had happened in my life, but part of him screamed for him to rely on her friend. All that was really confusing, Frida was the only unhappy that showed there were lots of smiling kids right then.

Then he noticed a detail. All these children, their smiles were something. They were not sincere smiles, it was as if they have a soul. His eyes were empty and look like they had lost the ability to think.

- What do you say, Manny? - Said the fourth son of the park.

"I love this place," said Manny.

The children smiled park welcomes this response. But Manny had not finished talking.

"This place is great ... but I trust my best friend but said the boy was spinning while his belt buckle and turn into El Tigre" And you inspire me no peace-no

The five boys exchanged looks serious and then stare intently at Manny.

- How do you want? - Nayeli said "If you want to stay for good ... will have to be the hard -

At that moment the eyes of the five re-acquire that glow red while returning to the dark surroundings. Impressive games and changed their appearance within seconds that beautiful park became ruins.

The smiles of children around them disappeared and then Manny could see their true faces. Their vitality and childlike joy was gone and all those little were so sad, frightened and appeared listless elders of short stature.

At his feet appeared several strings of black that prevented them from moving freely and the air itself became so heavy that Manny felt some slight nausea for a few moments.

Frida had been right from the beginning, everything was an illusion.

- We could be good friends, Manny Rivera, but has chosen to share the pain and eternal despair with your friends and all those useless brats! - Said some of the children.

"Now we leave you to get settled and get ready for an eternity of slavery, stupid," said Nayeli before disappearing with his brothers while casting evil laughter.

Once it was over Manny Frida embraced tightly as he broke to mourn. The other kids just looked on with sadness.

"Thank you for trusting me, Manny, but I fear that we have no salvation," said Frida.

Manny was silent a moment to analyze the situation until he finally decided to speak.

I do not know about you, but I'm not going to stay here as a slave to these idiots, "said Manny.

- What do you mean? - Asked her friend.

"We must try to escape," said Manny.

"It is impossible, we've tried," said one of the other children.

"Nothing is impossible. They do not promise anything, but I'm sure we all got together and if we can beat these five, "said Manny - Or do they prefer resign and stay here forever? --

The other children were left wondering if they dare to speak until Frida said "I will support Manny

Manny smiled at her friend and watched with pride as gradually all the other children were encouraged to continue. Soon it had everyone's attention and thus the opportunity to build a rebellion so powerful it could end the evil domain of the Children's Park, the most perverse children had never existed.

Continue


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, this story is almost coming to an end and here I bring the penultimate chapter. Again I thank you for your reviews, I hope this chapter like it. See / read. Take care.

El Tigre the property of Sandra Equihua and Jorge R. Gutierrez.

The Children's Park

Chapter 9: The Battle Kids

Manny never had been in command of an army, let alone children. She loved the feeling of being who gives the orders, but still could not help but feel a great responsibility. Not only had many children followed, but also everyone's future depended on it. Their successes would bring them peace and joy to others while their errors could be summed up in utter chaos for those who gave him his confidence now.

As if that were not enough stress, had a big disadvantage to be trapped in the world of children's park. Those five villains could control this dimension at will and that made them extremely powerful rivals. His powers of El Tigre did not guarantee anything and the only thing that held little hope of a way out of this situation was the fact that the enemy exceeded in number considerably.

The vast majority of the group knew Manny fight, and he actually only about Frida. By engaging in several battles with super villains and monsters had gained some experience in the art of wrestling. But I could say the same of others who as children had never had the need to fend for themselves and know how to react to an enemy.

"No, they will not be used for heating or the children of the park," said Manny Frida quietly watching his group.

- Do you think we should forget everything? - Frida asked puzzled by the mood of his friend.

"No, you are too excited to be free again. I can not fail them now, "said Manny.

"But if you say you can not against our enemies, then I see no case to continue with this," said Frida.

"I'm sure the Children's Park have a weakness," said Manny

"Yes, but we do not know," said Frida.

"That's why I keep doing this to find out," said Manny.

I do not understand -

"Absolutely no one has confronted them children of the park. Nobody has dared -

- So what? - Asked Frida.

"That's why nobody knows how to overcome them, because they never have faced. Remember that the way we learned as to defeat the other villains was fighting them, "said Manny.

"The other children said they had tried to escape before ... have already discovered this weakness," said Frida.

"No, because they only tried to escape. I never really thought of revolt against them, "said Manny.

- So if we face ... discover how to defeat them? - Asked Frida.

"Well, I hope," said Manny really do not know what will happen -

I suppose it's better to give up and spend the rest of our lives for these five, "said Frida.

"I hope that others think like you," said Manny.

Time passed and in that time frame were already organized and ready for battle. Some of them, most are dying of fear but still were willing to continue. Manny had become El Tigre totally unprepared for what was to come. The time was approaching, the time that the children would go to inspect the park their prisoners was getting closer.

At that time the sky darkened and the same way that tornadoes, five black-colored clouds came down to earth standing in front of Manny, Frida and others. The clouds dispersed to reveal the chilling figure of the children's park, which realized that something was happening.

"Oh, Rivera, who are all organized. What that is? - Nayeli asked sarcastically.

"It stems from the fact that we are all sick of you. His reign of evil ends now, "Manny said defiantly.

The five children in front of him began to laugh evilly, were really fun with what Manny had to communicate.

- Are you going to beat us? - Said the child was left of Nayeli "We want to see them try -

"Willingly," said Manny. At that time gave a characteristic roar of the Tiger, and got his claws and led the attack. Frida and the other boys continued to look with hatred of their enemies, who are not fazed at all before them.

Nayeli motioned with his hand and his four brothers began flying around the group of Manny.

- Do not let us lock!, Just return to the soil must attack them! - Manny shouted Nayeli realizing the strategy.

The group of children were then divided into four groups. Everyone pounced on a brother. Manny and Frida for its part remained on course was running straight toward where Nayeli. Once they were sufficiently near it, Manny made a leap and tried to ram us Sgarra the diabolical child.

To his surprise, Nayeli did not dodge the attack, in fact welcomed him with one arm preventing the boy do great harm. She thought no evil escape, however, was to fight them. Both Manny and Frida frustrated noticed that whoever attempted escape was just a fun game to their captors.

-Jajajaja, entiéndalo!, Never escape! - Nayeli laughed.

- We shall see! - Manny growled.

He and Frida tried with all his strength to beat Nayeli, which stopped its attacks with a large and easily upset. The boy Rivera and imagined that things would be that bad, but his plan was not over before it was over had to test each and every one of the attacks he knew.

- Frida back! - Manny ordered what Frida obeyed.

The boy began to run in another direction as if trying to escape, however just trying to gather speed. When I was a good distance from her back and took another leap, this time louder. His body began to glow and soon fell with Manny and her enemy direction like a meteor.

- The Rotary Armadillo! - Frida said.

Manny was on target for the first time Nayeli seemed to lose control. The girl fell a few yards behind him crashing to the ground and causing a slight tremor in the coup.

- We have it! - Manny said triumphantly - It's time to end this! --

Nayeli Manny ran again preparing for the final blow.

- Ancient spirit of El Tigre, I call upon you! - Screamed as the figure of a giant tiger made of flame appeared around him.

Quick as lightning, came up to Nayeli was recovering from the previous attack and crashed it caused a huge explosion that caught the attention of everyone around him. A huge cloud of dust rose and all the kids were excited as Manny had just defeated her rival.

- You did it! - Frida shouted with great joy.

Manny came out of the dust cloud moments later, he looked exhausted but smiling for having achieved their objective. Frida ran to him and hugged him tight as the other boys cheered.

It was over, the cruel rule of the sons of the park was a thing of the past and now everyone could be free again. The darkness had finally been defeated by the light ... or so they thought.

A few seconds after Manny arrived with Frida, a sepulchral laughter filled the air. Everyone was confused and joy soon faded. Manny and Frida turned to see where Nayeli was before and what were only filled with even more horror than you already felt.

Before them stood the figure of Nayeli laughing wickedly. His four brothers returned with her laughing the same way. At that time they noticed the girl's appearance had changed. It was just a little, now it looked like an old woman, or a mummy.

His face was wrinkled, her teeth were now sharp as a piranha and if now long black hair wearing a white ivory. It was not the end of anything, children's park were not yet defeated.

"Stupid boy, I told you you could not beat us. Only able to discover my true form, "said Nayeli.

"But ... but ..." Manny terrified.

- To them! - Nayeli cried. Moments later the other four children were already surrounding them again, now holding a wet, cold chains made of bone, which soon overpowered all his victims.

- Now that, Manny? - Asked Frida.

I do not know, I think this is the end, "replied his friend.

"Of course it is, this is your end Manny Rivera," scoffed jajajajaja Nayeli to be interrupted by a noise like a hammer hitting a rock. Everyone froze for a moment listening to that noise and Nayeli was noticed a little disoriented.

"Sister, adults are trying to enter our world," said one of the sons of the park.

"Dad muttered Manny understanding the situation. Adults had somehow decided to help them. Perhaps not all was lost.

"Let them come," said Nayeli with a wicked smile etched on his face horrifying.

Continued ... ... ...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. Well, as you know all my stories usually contain only 10 chapters (except OneShots, obviously) and then with this chapter I conclude this fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed even if the truth were not satisfied with the outcome, but anyway, I hope that at least I have not gone badly.

I want to thank and dedicate this story to:

-ShionDlmlkso

-dancingRAINBOWS

ALICIA-LA 5050

"The Tigress dj

spark-lieutenant

-xXTigreForeverXx

scout-frida

-LaTigressa

-MissTerioResuelto

-pekerarita

What are those who read the fanfic and left reviews, remember you are in order of how they got their reviews. No more for now I leave you with the last chapter.

El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is owned by Sandra Equihua and Jorge R. Gutierrez.

The Children's Park

Chapter 10: Destroy the Toy

- Come, we must open the site before it's too late! - Rudolph told the other adults while trying to break the soil from the source was in the park.

"According Sartana said, this is the gateway to the world of children and destroying the park we go to save our children," said Granpapi.

"I still can not believe you came to ask of the Dead Sartana way to save Manny and Frida," said Rudolph.

"For my grandson I am capable of many things, Rodolfo Granpapi ended.

Other adults, including Emiliano, hitting the hard concrete of the source with everything they could. Shovels, picks, stones, etc., everything that would allow them to break the thick layer of soil and access to the site where her children were prisoners.

At that time Rudolph gave a strong kick to the concrete with the help of his boots and finally bronze portal was opened. None of those present believe what they saw, a huge dark hole just below where they were and they got the willies just thinking about in there.

Rudolph Granpapi and Emiliano were the first to go followed by a small battalion of police, parents eventually entered the unknown dimension aware of the danger they faced. They walked for a few moments of rock along a corridor to reach a wider space. It was like being inside a cave where prehistoric life had disappeared many years ago.

- What now? - Emiliano asked.

At that moment they heard the wrenching laughter of an elderly woman basking in his fear. Soon a few torches were lit, lighting the whole place and then adults were able to clearly see all the abducted children, including Manny and Frida, bound and gagged while watching with joy.

Unfortunately the show also included a cadaverous-looking elderly woman sitting in a sort of swing with four children at his side. All with a look of pure evil in his face. The adults were immediately on the defensive realizing who they were.

"Welcome, friends," said Nayeli maliciously "No adults are accustomed to receive in our home, but feel at home -

"With that you are the sons of the park, is not it? - Authoritarian Rodolfo said.

"We're flattered, apparently we're famous up there," said Nayeli.

"When we finish with you and not feel so flattered," said Granpapi.

"Yes, and now release our children before we decide to release them by force," Emiliano joined him.

Nayeli and his four brothers burst out laughing evil and to everyone's amazement, the woman rose from her seat and then quick as a leopard floated to where they were.

"Do not intimidate us, poor wretches. Your children are ours and now there's nothing you can do about it, "he said mockingly.

"Well, we'll see," said Emiliano while he drew his pistol and gave it a shot amid Nayeli eyes. Unfortunately for the bullet did not even bounce a small scratch on your skin as if it were steel.

"Weapons can not earthly against us," said Nayeli "And I recommend not attempting to fix this the hard way. Her children tried it and ... well, you can see how it ends -

"Les Miserables" growled Rodolfo - Release them at this time! --

- What if we do not? - Said one of the brothers from where it was.

"You think adults are so much higher. Always trying to impose their will on those who are smaller. Never allow us to live as we wish. The world would be better without you! - Said another child.

"You're right brother," said Nayeli "Actually I think we could make the world a favor and stop you at this very moment -

Some adults fell while children concerned could only hear what they planned to do to their parents. Manny was sorry for having disobeyed mentally Rodolfo first understand that the thought of hatred against adult authority was what had gotten into this bind.

"It's frustrating to have to follow his orders all the time, he thought Manny" But they do to protect ourselves. Not wishing to disturb us, they only want the best for us ... Damn!, Why we took those toys first? --

At that moment his mind became clear, that was a detail that had not yet considered. The children's park much to protect their toys, it is Nayeli had said when met. Not only was the means by which children drew their domains, was something even bigger and more important.

At that moment a new battle began, the children's park against adults. Rodolfo and Granpapi used their super powers against them while Emiliano and his men attacked with their weapons, all without success. Some of the children near Manny began to mourn to see how their parents abused that way.

I could not blame them, he felt so helpless and powerless to be tied. If only I could get rid of the scarf that covered his mouth to speak could help with the new discovery he had made. Still not really sure it would work, but a hunch told him that was the answer.

His theory was soon confirmed when a fight between one of the policemen's bullets hit the arm slightly one of the teddy bears as part of the booty of his captors. At the instant of impact one of the brothers of Nayeli grimaced in pain and rubbed his right arm as if he and the teddy bear feel the same.

Everything was clear, had no more doubts, just needed to release his mouth to speak and all end. Fortunately for him, Nayeli had not bothered to remove his belt buckle or return it to its normal shape. Still had his powers and with the help of their tail managed to liberate Frida. Eventually he made a series of faces making him realize he needed to untie him.

Frida did as he asked his friend just in time, as adults and were nearly defeated by these five spectra. Nayeli Granpapi was holding by the collar of his suit robotic lifting it a few feet of soil, apparently preparing to destroy him.

"Say goodbye, old, Nayeli jajajajajaja laughed while his nails became claws with which they planned to end the life of Granpapi.

Just before giving the fatal blow was stopped at the voice of Manny screaming at her grandfather.

- Granpapi!, Toys!, Toys are his weak point! - Manny yelled getting in response a glance of Nayeli.

- Brat damn!, How do you break free? --

Granpapi got the message and with what little strength he had left, knowing he could not lose even a second, threw a pair of missiles at the mountain of toys that stood near them. The rockets landed and exploded back shatter some of the toys.

At that moment one of the brothers began to writhe in pain at the sight. Nayeli and three children were worried and now if all they could do then was watch as his brother slowly turned into ash and disappeared forever.

- Nooooo! - Nayeli yelled terrified to see how one of them was destroyed.

- Well, Daddy!, Destroyed toys! - Rodolfo shouted to adults who were less injured and rushed upon those objects. Everyone began to break the toys as if they were wild animals and one by one his enemies fell.

At the end, only Nayeli, also with some wounds caused by damage to your belongings. Manny saw a small ball a few yards of him the last toy that was still intact. Then he pulled his claws and shooting Nayeli sneer nailed to the surface of the ball causing it to burst.

Moments after that, Nayeli began to inflate like a balloon to a size monumental. At the end and did not resist and after giving a cry of terror broke into pieces, causing a deafening noise that forced everyone to cover their ears and lie on the ground.

After everything happened, these eyes were opened and found they rose again in the park. It was dawn and everyone could see the fabulous spectacle of the sun on the horizon.

- Manny! - Rodolfo and Granpapi shouted hugging the boy while the rest of the parents did the same with their children.

A comprehensive peace could be felt then and the park itself seemed more beautiful that morning. The grass and the trees looked greener than ever, the games seemed freshly painted and a pleasant morning breeze caressed their faces. It was as if the place has been released by order of an evil spell that had haunted him for many years.

The lost children returned to their homes and fear of adults to the park was gone at last. It would be a lie to say that Manny and Frida fully learned their lesson and became a child model. Even after it went just as mischievous as ever and still not wanting to carry out the tasks imposed on them than adults, although in the end realized that they did for their sake. In recent days had created a wonderful bond with their parents, which not even the dark powers could break anymore. An infinite loop that would last for the rest of their lives.

END

Because if so it ends. Again I thank you that history has waiting for sid to your liking. It is likely that later I get something in my upcoming fanfic that's why back to school soon, further that the story takes a lot payable are planning, you know. See / read, take care. A hug.


End file.
